Help!
by CecilaAlice
Summary: And the adventure continues...  Ringo finds himself the human sacrifice target of a cult and the gang must try to protect him from it.  Part IV of the Annabelle Feeny Chronicles  *KIND OF ON HIATUS*
1. Lovely Lads, and So Natural

_**So, I really wanted to go ahead and just finish this whole story before I posted it, but it felt really strange not to have something up. I know none of you really enjoy these things when I go off the movie, but I felt that I couldn't just leave it out. I'm not sure how I feel about the beginning, but I've got a good chunk of the story written out, and it get's better.**_

_**-Cally**_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Intro**

**Chapter 1: Lovely Lads, and So Natural**

"Just a few more days in the studio and we'll be through, lads." John said as they pulled up to the flat. Paul stepped onto the concrete and helped Anna out of the car behind him. She smiled and waved at two older women across the street, only one of them returned the favor. John, George and Ringo each walked to their own door and stepped inside. Paul walked up to his door as well with Anna attached to his arm. When they were in, they all kind of scattered, doing their own thing. George grabbed the newspaper from his bed while Paul headed down to the organ room and John grabbed a book from the library area. Anna and Ringo, on the other hand, both went straight for the food on Ringo's end of the flat. Anna picked up a bag of crisps and jumped into her own bed about the time that Paul rose up from the bottom floor with the small, white organ. He winked at Anna as his fingers glided along the keys and she smiled with her mouth full of crisps, picking up the remote and turning on the telly, making Paul laugh in return.

"Hey, someone's got hold of me finger." Ringo said from the sandwich bar.

"You trying to attract attention again?"John looked up from his book, laying on his bed.

"It's that ring, I'm tellin' you." Anna flipped through the channels, "It's given you a big head, it has."

"She's pulling at it." Ringo insisted, letting out a loud yelp. The four of them watched him struggle for a bit and he finally got loose. Anna looked at Paul and he simply shook his head.

Ringo sat on his bed, massaging his hand, "She had me finger, you know."

"Stop trying to drag things down to your own level." Said John, "Do mature some."

"I thought she was a sandwich until she went spare on me hand."

"I'm sure she thinks highly of you as well." Anna didn't look away from the telly, still flipping channels and stuffing another crisp in her mouth. George and Paul snickered and John smirked at her.

"I've taught you well, Annabelle." He said.

"That or you two have just lived together too long." George fell back on his pillow with his newspaper. They laughed and nothing more was said about the situation.


	2. Good Morning, Good Morning

**I'm alive! I promise!**

**hahaa, just kidding. I know it's taking forever, but my computer has a virus.. :[ so I is using my mommy's computer! :D**

**Anyway, here's chapter two. Just a small little chapter, but I plan on posting another one later tonight. And supposedly, I'm gonna be out for a snow day tomorrow, so there might possibly be some chapter uploads then, too. ;]**

**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**

**Chapter 2: Good Morning, Good Morning**

That night, after everyone had gone to sleep, Anna woke to a loud _thud_. But, too exhausted to actually get up, she just barely moved her head and looked with her eyes over towards Ringo's end of the flat. He was on the floor looking around with a confused expression on his mug.

"Hey!" he crawled over to John's bed, "Have you been messing around with me in my kip?"

John sat up a bit with sleepy eyes, "Eh?"

"I mean, with a fishing rod."

"I wouldn't touch you with a plastic one."

"Rings, what are you going on about?" Anna finally decided to sit up with a stretch, "And what are you doing on the floor?"

"I'm tired." Ringo stood and crawled back into bed and Anna crashed her head back onto her pillow while John sat up and turned on a lamp. She could hear the clicks of their phone and she rolled her eyes, folding her arms on the floor and resting her head on her hands.

"John, what're you doing?"

He put a finger to his lips to silence her with a smirk and set the phone down, at the same time, George and Paul's phones rang. Anna rolled her eyes again as George flipped on his lamp and Paul got out of bed to answer their calls. They each picked up the receiver with groggy 'hellos' and John put his end to his alarm clock, setting it off. Ringo sprang out of bed, but Anna just fell back onto her mattress, covering her ears with her pillow.

"Time to get up, Annabelle." John stretched.

"hmm-mm," she moaned.

"Nope, come out." He crawled out of bed and yanked the blankets off of her. She twitched and rolled over onto her back.

"You're awful. You know that?"

John just shrugged and threw the blanket back on her face, walking towards the food. She glared at his back for a few seconds but couldn't seem to stay mad at him, especially at this hour of the morning. She chuckled, stretched and headed for the bathroom to prepare for the day.


	3. Psst, Hey, Beatle

_**Yeah, so I finished typing this, fully ready to add another couple of pages, when I realized that I've completely skipped a really important scene when I wrote it down on paper.. -.-**_

_**I'll write it tomorrow.**_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Chapter 3: Psst-Hey, Beatle**

It didn't take any of them long to get ready for a day in the studio, dressing in mostly casual clothes, considering they'd be locked up in that little room all day anyway. In an hour, George, John and Ringo were in the car ready to go and Paul and Anna were walking out of the house, a little bit of small talk being passed between the two of them. They were headed down through the small yard and out the gate when a dark skinned man with a turban approached them from behind.

"Hey, Bea-atle!" he said in a thick Indian accent. Anna and Paul stopped in their tracks, exchanging looks before turning towards the man.

"How about this, eh," he held out a small bag to them, "_Shufti_? Gold! All of it, pure gold. In easy to handle denominational nuggets. Unmarked. Not a mark on them."

Paul looked to Anna and took her hand. This guy was a little to strange for his taste.

"No, I hate them." She said.

"No." a woman in a green veil joined them.

"I do. It makes your fingers go green." She looked up at Paul and he shrugged at the woman. She winked at him and Anna shifted her eyes between the two. Paul shook his head and led her away, but she glanced back at the Indian woman who was now arguing with the man.

"It's not the Beatle with the ring, he." She was saying.

Paul stopped, "Aren't I?"

"No, unfortunately." The lady giggled and Anna gave her a look. Paul made a face and looked down at her. She gave stared at him with a look that said, 'seriously?' He shook his head and led her to the car. He helped her in next to George and climbed in himself. The woman was sending signals to him even after he'd shut the door and all he could do was give her an unsure smile, putting an arm around Anna, hoping she would get the message.

"I didn't encourage that wink." George commented.

"Well, I didn't mean to." Paul replied, "I'm not even sure what I did."


	4. You're Going to Lose That Girl

_**hahaa, so I'm watching movie while I type it up, and it's totally making my day. :]**_

_**and, I ordered nowhere boy today! :D :D I should be getting it sometime next week! :D I'm so excited! :D**_

_**any road, here's chapter four!**_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Chapter 4: You're Going to Lose That Girl**

In the weeks that followed five more attempts were made to steal the ring.

The first time, John and Ringo had to take Anna to the doctor for a follow up after her hospital visit just months before. They were standing in the elevator watching the numbers go by as they rose up the multiple story building. John had a protective grip on Anna after been given specific instructions to keep her safe from Paul.

"What was it that first attracted you to me?" Ringo asked John.

"Well, you're very polite, aren't you?" John replied when his watch, keys and lighter suddenly flew out of his pockets and stuck to the wall along with Anna's locket that Paul had given her before their tour in Germany. They both jumped a bit, but John broke out into a fit of laughter when Ringo's rings, still on his fingers, slammed onto the wall and ceiling. John was almost on the floor rolling with laughs as Ringo hung there helplessly.

"Are you alright, Rings?" Anna asked through small snickers. But it stopped, just as quickly as it came. Their stuff fell onto the floor and Anna picked it all up with a smile on her face.

"Hope he's in." Ringo tried to forget the experience and stepped out of the elevator when the doors slid open. Anna and John exchanged looks, and tried their hardest not to laugh as they ran to catch up to the drummer.

…

The next day, Paul and Anna walked hand in hand down the street, Ringo on the other side of Anna with a letter clasped between his fingers. They were just talking and Ringo stopped to put the letter in a nearby mailbox.

"Ow!" he yelped, struggling with the large mailbox.

Anna leaned around him, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear, "What're you doing?"

"Posting a letter." He said simply, trying to pull his hand out of the mailbox.

"Oh, alright." She continued her conversation with Paul and he finally managed to get free and they continued their walk to the park.

…

Another time, Ringo and Anna were out getting something to eat and he stopped at a weight machine. Anna giggled as he put in his coin and waited for his result; but when it came, the machine almost cut off his finger. Anna jumped with a squeak and Ringo led her away.

…

Two days later, in the very large bathroom they all shared in their London flat, it was an early start for all of them and Paul was combing his hair in the mirror, humming a tune. Next to him, Ringo joined in after washing his hands. He walked over to the hand dryer and to his surprise, it sucked his sleeve right off and he hand was stuck. Paul called for the others and his own sleeve was sucked away as well. Ringo finally managed to get away, and over to the sinks though the hand dryer continued to pull them back. Paul grabbed hold of one of the sinks, but it fell off the wall, soaking him and continued to pour water onto the tile floor. His other sleeve ripped and he used it to try and stop the water without much success. About that time, John, George and Anna came in to see what all the fuss was about and George's shirt was ripped off of him by the hand dryer and he and John took hold of Ringo so as not to get blown away, but Anna was not as lucky. She tried to grab hold of anything she could with no avail, but Paul took her hand and pulled her into his chest, both of them getting soaked. Then, suddenly, it stopped. John and George stood up straight and Ringo leaned back on the wall, his sleeves gone and one arm was tangled in the paper towels. The water stopped and Paul sat up, wiping the water away from him.

"Hey!" he said, "My skin's soaked right through to the skin."

"You're tellin' me." Next to him, Anna sat cross-legged, ringing out her long, dark hair. Paul laughed and shook his head, slinging water all over everything, including Anna. She yelled in protest, covering her face with her arms and laughed. When she looked up, his hair was all kinds of a mess. She laughed again and began to move the strand into their proper places.

"There's more here than meets the eye." Ringo waved his finger, and everyone laughed at his sudden apprehension. But the very next day, they had a full day booked in the studio and they were all set up and recording by nine that morning. Anna brought a book and sat in her usual seat in the corner, silently reading and keeping out of the way. They were recording a new song for their new album and she could've sworn she hear some sort of 'buzzing' sound, but ignored it, thinking it was just her, but when they stopped singing, thinking they'd got the perfect take, Brian and Mal seemed like they were arguing something in the production booth.

"Boys, are you buzzing?" said Mal.

"No thanks, I've got the car." John retorted and Anna couldn't help but smile, but only for a second.

"No, I heard it, too." She stood and walked over next to Paul.

"Listen, I'll have to play it back." Mal continued, "You'll have to do it again."

He played what they had just recorded over the speaker and they all heard some sort of 'whirring.'

"See?" said Anna.

"Is that you?" John asked Paul.

"No." he looked at George.

"Well, don't look at me."

About that time they all looked at Anna, who merely shrugged her shoulders, then a creaking sound reached their ears and the floor underneath Ringo's drums caved in, sending him and his set down to the basement.

"Ringo!" Anna almost jumped in after him and Paul had to grab her before she hurt herself.

"It was you buzzing. You naughty boy." John commented, looking over the hold in the floor.

"John!" Anna scolded. Down below, three men held Ringo down and another, the same man that stopped them at their flat a few days before, held a chainsaw above him. Anna gasped and buried her face in Paul's chest. All she could hear were muffled cries from Ringo and a loud clang. Somebody yelped 'Kaili!' then a door slammed. She opened her eyes and Ringo was nowhere to be seen. Fearing the worst, she looked around franticly, almost falling in the hole herself. Paul had to keep a tight hold on her dress till Ringo came through one of the doors.

"Ringo!" she jumped up and threw her arms around him and he hugged her back.

"Well, lads," Brian gathered his things, "I think we're done here."


	5. He's From the West

_**Bam! Two chapters in one night. Even though I cheated..by writing them down on paper first…hahaa, oh well. Enjoy!**_

_**Btw, I forgot that this story is broken up into parts, so I'm just gonna start putting the part in this chapter. :]**_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Part 1**

**Chapter 5: He's From the West**

Seeking enlightenment as to rings they approached the nearest oriental. There was a man standing outside the shop and Ringo held up the ring on his finger.

"It's played out, any road?" he said, "You know, rings…"

"Very nice." The man said, looking at him strangely.

"It's yours."

"Nah! My missus wouldn't wear a ring like that. Ostentatious, that is!"

"He's from the west!" Anna said, attached to Paul's elbow.

"Nah, east. Stepney."

Ringo waved the ring in front of the man's face, "Does this ring mean anything to you?"

"Freemason?"

"You mean you're all English!" Anna said, pointing to the oriental building behind him.

"Certainly! What are unions for? I tell a lie, we have got one in there from the mystic east…Or we did have. Hey, Abdul!"

Another man dressed similarly came out of the building, "Yes, darling?"

"We did have one, didn't we? That lad from the sunnier climate, east of Suez?"

"Yeah, very nice he was, too. I think he's still down there, in the coal hole."

Ringo held out his hand to follow the two men and Paul held out his elbow for Anna, walking in behind John and George. They followed them down the stairs into a basement of sorts to find a man standing on his head.

"Oh!" Anna jumped a bit.

"Doesn't the blood rush to your head, sir?" John approached him, but George was more interested in the food that was being prepared.

He walked up to one of the chefs and looked into the pot, "Doesn't the eastern flavor come rather expensive?"

Ringo ignored them and got straight to the point. He bent down so the man could see the ring on his finger, "Is this ring nasty, sir?"

The man took one look at it and his eyes bugged out of his head. Terrified, he rolled off his head and ran to his bed of spikes in the corner, "Kaili! Oh dear, I must lie down."

Over in the kitchen where George was watching the chef, one of the workers was coming in from the other room, "I've just seen the most amazing thing…"

George heard what he thought was the man struggling and went to go help him, but he was gone, "Hey, did you-?" he turned back around and the chef he was watching was gone as well.

"Hey, there's a man down there on his head." John walked in with Ringo on his heels.

"Is he?" said George, "Where's Ann and Paul?"

"Upstairs, I think."

They headed back up to the restaurant and found Paul and Anna watching one of the belly dancers, both of them entranced.

"Annabelle, are you going to eat?" John asked from across the room, sitting at a table with George and Ringo, "You, too, Paul?"

"Yeah, we're comin'." Paul replied, walking towards the table, "Did you see that bird?"

Anna was about to follow, but someone pulled her aside, covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream. It was the Indian woman that was at their flat. Anna gave her a nasty look.

"Your friend is in mortal danger." The woman said, "I can say no more."


	6. Three Hours to Live

_**Listening to Across the Universe. :]**_

_**I never have anything interesting to say to you guys anymore..sorry. But I would like to say thank you to all of you that review! It's a lovely thing to come home to. :]**_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Part 1**

**Chapter 6: Three Hours to Live**

Paul sat down as the waiter came to their table and he looked up at their server, giving him a strange look. He looked oddly familiar.

"Soup, please." Said John. The others agreed and the waiter left without a word. Paul watched him go, but George brought him back to Earth.

"Where's Ann?" he asked.

"She's right…" he turned around, thinking he would see his girlfriend standing over him, but she was nowhere to be seen, "Dunno, she was right behind me." He began to get concerned when he couldn't see her anywhere in the oriental.

"I'm sure she's fine." Said Ringo, "You know how she gets when her curiosity gets the best of her."

"Yeah, I know. That's what worries me."

…

"What're you going on about?" Anna swatted the woman's hand away.

"He has three hours to live." She looked serious.

"What? Say no more!" she tried to walk away back to the lads, but the lady grabbed her wrist.

"I can say no more."

…

The waiters brought out Ringo's soup.

"We ordered soup, too." John said.

"Soup!" one of the waiters returned to the kitchen, but the other stayed, sharpening a few knives at their table. The four of them didn't pay that much attention to him till he began to speak in a familiar Indian accent.

"Pardon me, sir." He leaned towards Ringo, "That's a very fascinating ring you've got there. Unless I'm very mistaken."

"Is it?" Ringo said.

…

"The dreaded sacred sacrificial ring of the dread Kaili." The woman continued to try and persuade Anna, and at the moment, she wasn't buying it.

"Please, say no more." Once again, she tried to walk away, but to no avail. The woman pulled her back to their conversation.

"I can say no more."

"Then don't!" Anna was starting to get aggravated.

"But wait!" she pulled her back once more, "A victim is offered to the dread Kaili every day. All are happy to go. He who wins is privileged to wear the sacred ring from sun to moon, from moon to sun. And at the end of the happy day he is slaughtered jolly with a knife."

…

"And sacrificed jolly with a knife, of so I'm told, with that ring." The waiter continued to engage them in conversation.

"Three hours to live." The other waiter returned with John, George and Paul's soup.

"Is that all? You have till five o'clock."

"Before a new victim is chosen."

"You are a lucky sir to be chosen! My old miserable mum would give her right hand to be chosen."

John pulled a small, red ticket from his soup bowl and held it up, "What's this?"

"A season ticket." Said Ringo, "What do you think it is?"

"Oh, I like a lot of seasoning in my soup." He stuck the small piece of paper back into his food and stirred it around. Paul and George weren't paying much attention to John and Ringo's conversation with the strange waiters, using their time to scan the room for the missing Annabelle. George finally spotted her across the room, talking with the foreign bird from earlier.

"There she is," he pointed.

"There's somebody been in this soup." John said and they were finally drawn back to the table.

Ringo was talking about the ring, "I got it from this Eastern bird… lady… in a fan letter. I get all sorts. Rubbish, though, isn't it? Sacrifice."

The waiter merely smiled.

"No? Come off!" he tried once more to pry the ring from his finger.

"So, get in touch with your authorities and send back the ring to this lady who will then go happy to Kaili."

…

Anna was now sick and tired of listening to this foreign bird shove this rubbish down her throat and she was about done with her keeping her hostage. She was about to make a run for it when she noticed the woman glance up at the table to lads were at more than once. She gave her a look and turned to look at the table. Two strangely familiar waiters were talking with the four boys and the more she looked at the men, she quickly realized it was the Indian bloke that stopped them at the flat. She watched one of them bring out more soup and remind Ringo that he had three hours to live. She looked back at the lady who looked seriously concerned and motioned for her to keep watching. Maybe all this wasn't a load of rubbish.

"There's footprints in here." John mused, picking at his soup.

Ringo held out his hand to the waiter, "Here, cup hold of it, you have a go."

Anna and the Eastern Bird watched the waiter pull out a red pen and begin to mark a circle around Ringo's wrist. Another man pulled out a rather large sword and held it up above his head.

Anna gasped, "Ringo!"

She started after him as he pulled his arm out of the way just in time, but the woman held her back, "No! You must flee!"

The sword came crashing down onto the table and Anna let out a scream. Paul jumped up and ran to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the woman's grip, following the others out the door. Anna stopped for a moment and looked back at the lady. Their eyes locked for a second and Anna mouthed her thanks just before Paul dragged her off to safety.


	7. The Ring Specialist

_**Hi, my name is Cecilia and I love the Beatles. :]**_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle**_

**Part 1**

**Chapter 7: The Ring Specialist**

Next, they ran to the nearest ring specialist. Once inside, the man behind the counter examined the ring on Ringo's hand through a small eye-piece. John and Paul stood at the counter with him and George and Anna occupied themselves with all the jewelry around the store. George's attempt to get his best friend's mind off of the situation at hand, all of them knowing her and how she worried.

"We have lots of problems like this, sir." The jeweler said, "Some of them matrimonial."

He laughed, but all Ringo and Paul could manage was a courteous chuckle. John didn't even try to make his fake laugh sound real.

"This ring is not stone." The man announced.

"You've got to get it off." Said Ringo, "I've only got three hours to live."

"Therefore, it must be a metal." The man seemed to ignore him and pulled what looked like a small saw and began to saw away at the ring. Anna, along with everyone else, stopped all movement and watched as the tool fell apart in the jeweler's hands, "This is not any metal that's within my sphere of experience."

"Jeweler, you're not getting anywhere, are you, Jeweler?" said John, examining a necklace on the glass top.

"Early days yet, sir. Therefore it must be an alloy."

"There's a certain amount of hurry up involved here, Jeweler. Due to the fact that my life's in danger."

The man went to fetch another tool and Paul joined George and Anna who were watching from afar. Anna seemed majorly concerned and wasn't even looking at the diamonds and silver that her petite hands ran over gently. Her eyes were glued to the counter and it looked as if her lip would bleed she was biting it so hard.

"Do you think this'll work?" she asked George and Paul.

"Everything's gonna be alright, petal." Paul put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, exchanging worried looks with George. The man came back with rather large looking machinery.

"The wheel." He said.

"Not the wheel." John said dramatically.

"Even the Royal House of Hanover had the wheel, sir." He went to work on the ring and Anna stared at them.

"What's the wheel, Paulie?" she asked, her eyes glued to the scene in front of her.

"I'm not sure, Annie."

But it didn't matter any way. Just like the saw, the wheel feel apart all over the glass countertop right in front of their eyes. The four lads gave him a look, and Anna just simply watched him with a look that begged him to help them. The look in her green eyes made his stomach drop knowing there was nothing he could do, "I'm sorry, I've never seen anything like it."

"Jeweler, you've failed." Said John.

"I suggest you see a specialist."

"What kind of specialist?" Anna stepped in, "He's broken all your tools."

"The fire brigade once got my head out of some railings." Ringo put in.

Anna cocked her head to one side and John asked, "Did you want them to?"

"No. I used to leave it there when I wasn't' using it for school. You can see a lot of the world from railings.


	8. The Scientists

_**So, I think I'm gonna write an **_**Outsiders **_**story…but don't worry. I won't abandon this. This is like a major, several part adventure whereas that would just be one little story. :]**_

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Part 1**

**Chapter 8: The Scientists**

Finally, undismayed…the nearest scientists, where they hooked Ringo up to a bunch of large machinery. Anna walked up to him, looking worried, "How are you feeling, Rings?"

"Fine. I like operations; they give you a sense of outlook, don't they?"

"I suppose so." She didn't sound convinced.

"Don't worry, Anna. I'll be fine." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Come on, Ann." George put a hand on her arm and led her over towards Paul. Just about that time, the scientist joined them, followed closely by John.

"It won't work," said the scientist, "I don't expect it to work."

Anna stopped and turned towards him with a look of shock. George sighed and shook his head and Paul closed the small gap between them and wrapped his arms around her, "Come on, petal. Ringo's gonna be just fine."

The scientist continued his conversation with John, "It could work if the government would spend some more money. Made in America you see."

John slapped the machine, "You're another failure, aren't you, scientist?"

The man ignored him, "The idea as see it is that we expand the molecules and the ring grows bigger and drops off."

"What's your electricity bill like?" George asked.

"It's sort of a long counterfoil."

"It's not dropping off." Ringo said, "Not even a tingle."

The scientist stuck a large light bulb in his mouth, "Voltage…up, up…" he walked towards the other scientist, "Up, up!"

"Are you sure I'm earthed?" Ringo called out.

"Oh no, hold on." The shorter scientist, Algernon, came to the rescue.

"Made in America, you see." Said the other, "Streets ahead of anything we've got."

"This is English." John pulled something out of his pocket, Anna wasn't really sure what, but wasn't really concerned. She took Paul's hand and he followed her over to where Algernon was fixing the machine Ringo was hooked up to. She was about to tap on his shoulder to ask him a question, but he spoke before she could get close enough.

"Is it green, the earth in America?" he asked, tangled up in a bunch of wires.

"In some places it's brown, you know." Paul answered and Anna gave a small smile as she helped Algernon get untangled.

"He's an idiot." Said the other scientist "Has a degree in woodwork. I ask you!"

Algernon thanked Anna and finished fixing the machine and began counting down when to plug it back in, but was hurried along by his boss. He rolled his eyes and plugged in the large cord, "I like to observe the correct procedure, you see." He told Anna and Paul, "He'll thank me for it in the end."

"Scientist." John approached him, "You're getting nowhere, are you, Scientist?"

"It's the plugs, you see. The main thing's the plugs. Good British plugs. All this American rig. Wrong voltage. That's what foxes me."

Anna gave him a sympathetic smile and turned to Ringo, "How do you feel, Ringo?"

"I used to use my hands." He replied and Anna couldn't help but laugh at his sense of humor even in times like these.

"He used to use his hands." John added behind her in a funny voice, making her smile. But his comment made her think.

"His hands." She muttered.

"What?" John asked.

"His hands." She turned to face the scientists, "Will he still be able to drum, eh?"

"Did he do a lot of it?" Algernon asked.

"You could say that."

"Voltage…up!" the other scientist completely ignored her question and walked behind a large sandbag barrier.

"I'm no mean hand at the old sticks myself, you know." Algernon started beating on a chair a George and Anna merely shoot him a look.

"The voltage, up, up, up!" the scientist urged.

"Hey, he's calling you." Paul said, "Up, up, up!"

They all watched as Ringo began to shake violently and Anna looked with horror as his skin got a deep, cherry red tint.

"The bunker!" the scientist called and Paul had to grab Anna s they all ran behind the stack of sandbags. They all watched Ringo shake violently and his rings all slid off his fingers.

"I can't watch." Anna dug her face into Paul's and he rubbed her head absentmindedly, watching everything that was going on around them.

"It's working!" said the scientist, "Give it the gun, Algernon."

There was a loud whirring as Algernon turned a knob and Ringo's body continued to shake and convulse, but it progressively worsened till it seemed his heart would give any moment. Anna peeked out from under Paul's protective arm and tears swelled up in her green eyes, "Stop it!"

"It's more than my job's worth to stop him when he's like this." Said Algernon, "He's out to rule the world if he can get a government grant."

"What?" Anna sat up and looked at the shorter scientist with a look of are-you-serious.

"This is outrageous!" said John walking towards the other scientist, "You're nothing but a mad scientist!"

Just as he was saying this, they all turned to look at Ringo as the zipper on his trousers slowly unzipped itself and his pants fell right off. They all simply stared at him, with the exception of Anna who had to put both of her hands up to cover up her giggling and Paul who waggled his fingers at him with a sly grin on his face. But all Ringo could think about was how this couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Fantastic!" said the scientist, "With a ring like that I could, dare I say it, rule the world. I must have that ring… Algernon, the laser."

John followed him over to where Ringo stood helpless with his trousers around his ankles, "Get off his hand or I'll call the metropolitan scuffers!"

"Get him off." Ringo muttered to John, who started to "punch" the scientist who had a hand on Ringo's finger.

"I must have this ring." He said, "The laser."

"No!" Anna jumped up and started for the scientist.

"Annie, no!" Paul and George tried to grab her before she got into danger but it was no use.

"Halt!" the door swung open and the eastern bird from before came in, clad in all pink from head to toe, "Release him or I'll shoot and I am a dead eyeshot shooting."

"Ahme!" Anna smiled and the lady winked at her. The lads exchanged confused looks, but kept their mouths shut.

"I've got it." Said Algernon.

"Switch off that machine." Ahme told Paul and George behind the bunker and the two went to work banging and dinging up the machine behind them and Anna helped John get Ringo out of the machinery the scientists had him hooked up to.

"The laser." The scientist told Algernon.

"The laser, yes…" he replied, "I'm better with animals than plugs and transistors."

"MIT was after me, you, wanted me to rule the world for them."

"Daddy being the local master of the hounds. That's where I get it from, my love of animals. They trust me. I should have been in vivisection."

"How do you know we can trust her?" said John, "She's had your fingers before, Ringo."

"Well, that was a mistake." Anna said, holding onto Paul's hand as her and the lads walked by her, "I can vouch for her. We're very close."

About that time, Algernon got the laser running, "Laser's ready."

"Get them!" shouted his boss.

Algernon held up the large gun and fire exploded at the girls' feet. They let out small squeals and Paul pulled Anna away and held her pressed to his chest. But just as it came, it stopped. The machine had malfunctioned.

"It's the wrong plug…" said Algernon, "Just give me five minutes."

John, George, Ringo, Anna, Paul and Ahme took the opportunity to escape, and all the scientist could do was hug himself, "It's the brain drain. His brain's draining."

_**Man, it took me all day to write this. Hahaahaa, told you I wouldn't abandon it. I'm actually quite excited about some later parts of the movie. :]**_


	9. You've Got to Hide Your Love Away

_**Disclaimer: Annabelle.**_

**Part 1**

**Chapter 9: You've Got to Hide Your Love Away**

They all finally made it back to the flat and Ahme rummaged through her purse. She pulled out a large needle and held it up where everyone could see it.

"I have here…" she didn't even finish what she was going to say and George was passed out on the couch next to her.

"Oh, dear." Anna pushed through Paul and Ringo and stood behind the couch, looking down on George. She patted his cheeks a few times in an attempt to try and wake him with no luck.

"Now see what you've done with your filthy Eastern ways." John walked towards the couch Ahme and George were seated on.

"No!" she protested, "It is Clang, the High Priest who is filthy in his Eastern ways."

John sat next to her, "How do we know you're not just as filthy and sent by him to nick the ring by being filthy, when you've lulled us with your filthy Eastern ways?"

"What filthy ways are these?" said Paul, standing next to Anna who was still trying to get George to come to.

"You can put that away." Said Ringo, "I'm not having any of that, you know."

"Until this moment you were safe because my sister was chosen and no other could be sacrificed to Kaili." Ahme explained, "Now my sister is safe and rises up. And a new day dawns, a new victim is chosen. From this moment it is death to him who wears the ring."

"What?" Ringo exclaimed. Anna suddenly thought it would be okay if her best friend took a short nap. She looked up and Paul wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Ahme took out a small vile from her bag, "This will make your finger shrink. Be brave."

"Don't look." John whispered. Anna gave him a look and smacked his arm.

"Alas, if he were brave this would not be necessary."

**END OF PART 1**

**INTERMISSION: **_**Okay, so, I dunno if you guys read my last chapter's a/n, but I'm going to write and **__**Outsiders**__** story and I thought the "Intermission" of this story would be a perfect time to try and get it out there. **_

_**Now, don't get scared, I'm not giving up on this one by ANY means. I will still be continuing this one, but this was all I had written down, and I wanna get caught up on it before I post anymore and get all ahead of myself. **_

_**So, I shall be posting the first chapter of my **__**Outsiders**__** story shortly, possibly by the end of the night. So if you would like to go read it, subscribe and help a girl out. The next chapter of **__**Help**__**! should be out within' the next couple of days, or tomorrow depending on if I get out of school for snow or not…hahaa. ;]**_

_**Thanks so much! See you in Part 2!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Cally**_


	10. AN VERY IMPORTANT!

**Dear Readers,**

**Hello! I'm so sorry to not have updated in like…weeks. But, as does everyone else I have legitimate reasons such as school, extracurricular activities, trips to other countries and other states, yeah, the works. I just wanted to inform everyone that I have NOT abandoned anything that I'm writing, nor are any of them on hiatus. I am simply in "let's-not-fail-college-english-and-I-have-to-perfrom-almost-every-weekend-and-I'm-going-out-of-the-country-then-I'm-going-to-disneyworld-after-that-and-I-have-to-prepare" mode. Ha-ha, but no, really. I'm not going to lie; it will probably be the END of MARCH before I get anything posted again. But rest assured, I still think about what's happening here on good ol'fanfiction. **

**I love you all! Peace and love!**

**With love,**

**Cally**


End file.
